There's more to the picture
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: My name is Jayden or was, I work as a night guard at Freddy fazbears pizza yeah you've all heard of it people being stuffed in suits yeah that's what happened to me my new name is foxy and this is my story( sorry I'm not good at summaries yeah anyways a story of being stuffed inside foxy). Foxy/mangle swearing involved multiple oc's
1. The stuffing

**Ok yeah for once the author note is in bold typing got a new app to type stuff on makes life easier yeah and a special thanks to Matzig for I now have a new co writer go check him out yeah he's the one who gave all the puctuation and spelling in here Oh and for this story I'm using my first name becuase I actually had this happen to me in a dream so yeah on to the story ps this is my first five nights at freddys story so no hating on my creativity.**

 **Jayden's pov yep that's my name**

Oh sweet baby Jesus, I thought Bonnie was gonna get me for sure. Yeah, this is my fifth night at this horror show, and to think it's because they think I'm an endo-skeleton. Yeah that's just Dan- What the... where the hell's Freddy? I flip through the cameras to see him back stage, but all the empty costume heads are looking right at the camera. I then check on Chica; Yep, she's still in the kitchen. Oh crap- I glance to the right turn on the light and slam the door button as soon as I see Bonnie... When the hell did Chica get here? Oh yeah, for those of you who are reading this you're probably wondering what's going on. Well, you see, I'm fourteen, and I was thinking about getting a job. Sadly, I chose the wrong one. You see, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm the night guard to make sure the animatronic mascots don't get stolen- but I must also avoid death from the exact same mascots. You see, at night they're set on a free-roaming mode so their servos don't lock up, and because no one's supposed to be here after hours, so they assume I'm an endo-skeleton (the thing they stick in the costumes,) and because I don't have a costume they try to put me in one because it's against the rules. You'd think that wouldn't be so bad but the tech inside the costumes would kill me because they'd try to force me into it. (If you're wondering why I haven't checked Pirate Cove, Foxy isn't out. Yet.) In fact, some of the tech in the suits is sharp and could slice open stuff that doesn't need to be sliced. Yep, just the dandiest job in the world- Oh Jesus, they're still here. "Why won't you just go away!" I yell through the door. I look at my battery: 20% remaining. "Uh-oh." I then look behind Chica to see..."Oh, hey Freddy! Welcome to the club. Yeah, you guys having fun while I'm pretty much f***ed right now. God, you guys are such a**holes, you know that Freddy?... Oh no!" I said: 5% battery remaining. Well that's just great. Two minutes later, I run out of power. "Um, guys? I'm sorry for saying that stuff. I didn't mean it! I was just really frustrated and I've kinda been... Uh, guys?... Guys?... Uh, yeah. Well, I'm f***ed." Well, I wasn't lying. I was just really frustrated because my sister broke my Xbox 360 today.

"Ahhhh, God! Please no! I'm human! I'm not an endo skeleton guys! Please, I'm begging you!" I yell as I'm lifted and carried off backstage. "If you don't mind, can I have two things before I die?" Surprisingly, they stopped and looked at me. "Um... okay. Wasn't expecting that, ok, well, can I at least chose which suit I'm stuffed in, and can I check inside some of these heads? You know, without dying first. Just do a favor for a friend?" They nodded and then shook their heads. "I'm guessing yes for number one, and no for number two." They nodded again. "Well, so much for helping that phone guy and doing as he wishes. Yep, I'm gonna go with that pirate, seems a bit reasonable." I tell them. I'm not sure if I wanna explain how it felt to be stuffed, with bones being broken. So all I'm going to say is that it was very painful: Like being run over by a steam roller that had spikes sticking out of it. Yep it was that painful, being flattened and stabbed at the same time. After that, everything went blank, and I don't remember anything else.

A few hours later in my dream, I lost my memory about being human.  
I wake up with a start: I don't know what was going on, who I am, what I am nor where I am. All I can remember were three people. One was yellow, one was purple and one was brown. "Is there anyone there? Hello?" I ask as I take in my surroundings and see if I can find someone. I look down at my hands to see I only have one, and where my other was supposed to be there is a hook. Then I realize that there is something covering my left eye. (I know Foxy's eyepatch is on his right, but you see, I can't see out of my left eye without closing my right, and when I do it's all blurry. It was also like that in my dream, so I thought might as well put it on my left.) I then start to feel it and I am finally able to lift it off. It is hinged to my face so it is still there. I start to walk around the small room. I then find a door, but it's locked. I lean my head onto it and listen to see if anyone's there, but then I hear voices. "Yep, Mr. Fazbatch, the new endo-skeleton came in, but he was being kinda reluctant to be in a suit. He thought he was going to die for some reason but we took care of it. He's still a little bit new so he doesn't really have a name or any programming yet." I hear a voice say, "Good! Excellent! May I have a look at what suit he's in to give a say for his new role?" I hear another voice say, "Yep, right this way. Oh and don't worry, we remembered to lock it up again so you're gonna have to unlock it." Then, the handle started to move.

I backed up a bit and just stood there as the door opened. "Well, looks like he's awake." A man who was dressed in a plaid suit stated. "I'm Mr. Fazbatch, pleasure to meet you. You're probably a little bit confused so I'm going to fill you in. You're an animatronic- a highly advanced one, at that. You're here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a restaurant. You work here. Your job is to entertain the kids that come here every day excluding the weekend, and from the looks of it, you're a fox, so let's think of a name." There was a long silence till he thought of a name. He helped give me a lot information, but there was something in the back of my head that told me that he was wrong. I didn't want to get into trouble so I kept that feeling to myself. " I've got it! Your name is foxy: Foxy the pirate fox. Don't worry, we'll get you programmed for your pirate role. Your co-workers here are Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Freddy Fazbear." He said, gesturing to the other three animatronics. I nodded as he came behind me and flicked something that made me fall asleep.


	2. Lost and found

**So yeah I'm actually rewriting this so I'm not even sure how you guys responded to my first chapter yeah my co writer is MIA at the moment so I think the first one will be up tamarow I think yeah that's that yeah anyways on to the story ps this part didn't happen in my dream my dream ended when chapter one ended so yeah**

 **Yep still my pov**

I woke up with a start. I looked around and I saw a clock that read 12:01am. I looked around to hear the door open. "Yeah, sorry for the brief introduction the manager gave you, but you've already got that part down. So, we're here to welcome you to the family, Foxy." Chica said. I smiled and nodded. "I guess I'm getting my new pirate programming tomorrow." I commented, and she nodded. "It's going to be fun with a new face around. It gets kinda boring when there's no-one new," she said, and I just nodded. "Hey, what's that on your face?" she asked. I looked at her, confused, and then I realized. "Oh, this. Yeah, I think this is my eyepatch, since I'm a pirate." I said, flipping it down over my eye. "Heh, it looks kinda cute. The kids will love it!" she exclaimed. I smiled in return. "Here, I'll show you around- oh, and if a mechanic comes in, he's here to upgrade our facial recognition so we know what the night guard looks like. The mechanic's name is Josh. He is really nice. He designed our AI and he even made yours when you were still being built." she said, as we finished walking around the pizzeria. The main door then opened, my facial recognition confirming that he was Josh. (It was apart of this suit, so yeah.) "Oh, hey guys, is this the new one I sent?" he asked. "Yep, that would be Foxy the Pirate Fox." Freddy confirmed. "Nice to meet you, Josh." I said as he smiled. "I was already told that you were a pirate, so I'm uploading the pirate software early." he told me, opening the hatch to my access panel. "Who is the night guard I heard we are going to have?" Chica asked. "Oh, from what I've heard his name is Braden Schmidt." (Yeah, I'm not giving away my last name, since this is my supposed brother. So, I copied the one from the game.) "He is the brother of the night guard who recently disappeared," Josh told us. "What was his name?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, his name was Jayden." Josh told me. I didn't know why, but that name sounded very familiar. "You know, that name sounds kind of familiar." I said. "Eh, it's probably just a part of your child recognition program, in case a child accidentally gets locked in after hours." Josh offered. "Has that ever happened?" I questioned. "Yes, actually, his name was Caleb. He got locked in on accident, but we were there to comfort him till opening when his parents came to find him." Bonnie stated. "Well, that's about it. Your pirate programming should kick in tomorrow night. Braden also starts working here tomorrow, but there won't be a show because an attachment is going to be added to the restaurant. You're getting your own stage area. Oh, yeah, um, you guys got your new facial recognition upgraded already. We uploaded it wirelessly so it should be there. If it isn't, listen to Foxy. He'll tell you if its him or not." Josh told us. The other animatronics nodded. "Ok, well, I'm off. I'm going to shut you guys down for now. You'll power on later." he said. All of us just nodded.

 **The Next Day.**

I woke up hearing strange noises from the security room. "Uh, hello, hello! Yeah, this is actually different, from the original messages that were left. Anyways, we upgraded our mascots so they will be able to recognize you this time, heh. It's possible it might have only taken effect in the one, but he should be able to convince the others. Thats abou't it, make sure no-one breaks in, and keep an eye on the power level. The animatronics have advanced AI, so they will be able to speak to you. Yeah, that's about it, see you on the flip side." I heard the recording state. The new night guard must be here. "Ok, so, free-roaming animatronics, that might possibly not recognize me, and from what I've heard, I might get stuffed into a suit. Which equals death. Yeah, just great." Braden muttered to himself. Poor guy, I though I'd let him know now. "That's not entirely true. I'm not going to stuff you in a suit at least. If the others get all riled up, then I'll get them under control, don't worry." I said as I entered the office. "Oh Jesus God!...Thanks for the heads up, but you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He breathed, clutching his chest. "Sorry. My name's Foxy, you probably already know the others. In case you're wondering, I'm new around here." I told him, holding out my good hand for a handshake. "Braden Schmidt." He said, shaking my hand. "Oh, Foxy. I see you already found the endo-skeleton. You know the rules." Freddy said, coming up from behind me. "Oh crap. No, guys, he-" I try to say, but they already start to grab him. "Uh, Foxy! A little help?!" Braden gasped, starting to panic. "Guys! He's not an endo-skeleton. That's Braden. Remember what Josh said?" I said quickly as they had begun to carry him to the backstage door. They stopped. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that Braden. You know how it is with the wireless downloading. Not very reliable." Freddy said. Braden just let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Foxy, I owe you one." he thanked me. "Well...I'm heading back to the office, if you don't mind." A couple hours later, I went to his office. He just looked so...familiar, and I had to get some answers. "Braden? Are you there?" I asked. "Oh god! Foxy, don't scare me like that!" He yelped. "Sorry, I just had a question. You just look so, familiar. I can't wrap my mind around it, it's just really confusing." I asked. "I won't lie. I actually got this job because my brother went missing here. You kinda sound like him." he said. At this moment, I got an extreme headache and passed out.


	3. I remember

**Yep again I'm not sure how you like my story yep chapter three before the story is even out yeah I really like this story yeah anyways as I've said before special thanks to Matzig for the punctuation yeah story time.**

 **Dream State**

I couldn't believe it. He was my brother. Braden was my brother. Freddy and the others, they... they stuffed me into that suit. That's why I disappeared. It was just too much. My parents must've been worried sick, and they might think Braden will suffer the same fate as well. Wait...the night guards before...Oh my god. The others. They don't know they were human. They-

 **In the real world. 4:00am.**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I was back in my cove. Was that a dream? No, it couldn't be. I always knew this wasn't happened to me. I had to find Braden. I ran down the hall. As I was about to enter, the door came down and I slammed into it. "Ouch!" I said loudly. "Oops! Sorry, Foxy. It was kind of a reflex. Plus, you kind of scared me when you were running down the hall." Braden said as he opened the door. "You feeling better? You know, you passed out." Braden asked. I just nodded. "Look, Braden. I think I know what happened to your brother." I said. He looked at me in surprise. "I...I remember my name. It was Jayden. Braden, I was your brother before-" I tried to say, but the memories of the pain of the stuffing came back. "Ahh!" I yelled. "Braden! It hurts!" The pain started to subside. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. He looked at me questioningly. "Okay...if you really are my brother and aren't playing a sick joke: What did I get you for last Christmas?" He asked me skeptically. "A katana." I answered smugly. His eyes widened, then he jumped up and hugged me. "Jayden! It's really you! What happened to you? How did-" He tried to finish, but I cut him off. "Remember when Freddy and the others were going to stuff you into a suit?" I asked. He nodded. You remember the message about how their facial recognition didn't work for night guards before?" He nodded again, then his eyes widened. "You got stuffed into a suit?!" He yelled. "Ssh! I don't want the others to know yet. They didn't now I was human. They didn't know they killed me. They would be heart-broken. It wasn't their fault! I will tell them, but you should keep on calling me Foxy just in-case." I said. He nodded. "So...how are mom and dad?" I asked. "They're heart-broken. They miss you, and even that girl at school that had a crush on you misses you. So do all your friends." I was shocked. "I've got to tell them this." He said, whipping out his phone. "No, wait! Don't tell them, not yet. Tell them to visit you at work. Tell them to come over to pirate cove. I'll think of something." I said. He nodded, and then his alarm went off. His shift was over. "I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow. I might visit you during your show as well." He said. I smiled back. "Thanks." I said. "Dude, stop the smile? That's kind of creepy." He said. We both burst into laughter. We walked out of the office and saw the others in the kitchen. "Well, good-night guys, my shift's over." He said to them nicely, but I could tell that he was mad at them after learning what they did to me. "Night." They said in unison, he then left. "Um, hey guys. Tomorrow Braden's parents wanted to visit him, so be careful not to stuff them into a suit." I said. They all nodded. We then went to our spots. I sat on my treasure chest in my cove and waited for the opening hour.  
8:00am.  
I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard the sounds of a bunch of kids. The show began for Freddy, Chica and Bonnie. "Hi, kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Take a seat, because the show's about to begin!" Said Freddy, as they began to perform a song. After the song was over, it was time to introduce my new role. "Alright boys n' girls, head down to Pirate Cove, because we've got a new friend here today!" He said. All of the kids started running down to my cove, and then the curtains opened. (Don't blame me if the pirate tak isnt that good.) "Yarhar, mateys! It'd be me, Cap'n Foxy! Greatest fox to sail the seven seas! I'd be needing a new crew, do you think you have what it takes to be a pirate?" I asked the crowd. A lot of them nodded. "Then give me a loud arrgh!" I yelled out, which got me a lot of argh's in response. "That'd be one of the best arghs I've heard, mateys! Come on now, let's head to me ship as we take our leave for adventure!" I yelled out, as the kids entered pirate cove and boarded the ride. The show lasted a few hours, but then it was time to close up as the lights got shut off. The door was then opened as the clock turned to 11:55pm. I peeked out of the curtains. There, I saw my bother entering with my parents. He then lead them to his office. The clock turned to 12:00. Oh boy, weren't they in for a surprise tonight?

 **Well that's that also I have an important question should I in include the bite of 87 in the next chapter and should I make it where mangle was the one who caused it or foxy/me.**


	4. Reunion

**Special thanks to Matzig I've finnaly got the story out but waiting for feedback yeah that pretty much it on to the story**

I heard my dad yell as I saw that the camera was watching me I bit back a laugh then walked back in to my cove I kinda wanted to mess with them Braden was able to set up my laptop from my house in pirates cove so I emailed him my idea he then replied that he was cool with it he was actually thinking the same thing I then went out to the dinning area and noticed that the crew where confused as to why there was screaming " yeah sorry for the scream Braden's parents are here and I think he forgot to mention that we walk around during the night, I'm actually planning on messing with them I already asked Braden he said he's cool with it " they all nodded " here you should be the one to actually enter the office since your new we'll just scare them through the cameras " said chica I just smiled and nodded I then went back to pirate cove and just poked my head out of the curtain and I then saw the light blink on looking at me then blink off I then did a little song that they could here " dum dudu dum dum dum " I then heard my dad say what was that and laughed a little and decided to run go and run down the hall way I see the hall camera turn on and start running I get a glimpse of my dad jumping up and try to press the door button but he tripped and missed it turning on the light instead I then jumped inside the office and " **skreeeeeeech** " I then saw my parents faces pale but saw Braden smirking I the just burst into laughter and fell over along with Braden " oh my god you've should've seen your faces it was hilarious " I said clutching my chest from the laughter " oh my god dad you where like "noooo" and leaped for the door button it was so funny " Braden said laughing as well " I didn't see it all the way I think there's a camera in the office Braden play the video " I say he gets up and plays the tape on the tablet after that I just broke into another set of laughter then mom grabbed Braden and dad looked like he was about to punch me but make blocked it "Braden what are you doing get away from that thing " dad yells " no dad don't worry it was just a joke foxy was just messing with you " he retaliated dad didn't look convinced " it's true I was just pulling a joke along with Freddy and the others " I said he pursed for a moment " wait you can talk " I he said I just gave a sigh " here follow me to the five we can get better acquainted " I say as they get up hesitantly we then walk into the dinning area to see the others waiting " we heard what happened it was hilarious nice job foxy " said Freddy giving me a pat on the shoulder " thanks Freddy, look were heading to the cove to get better acquainted after you guys can get to know them kay" I said they all nodded I then pull the curtains apart to get in the cove but my hook kinda got caught on the fabric " oops " I say getting my hook unstuck I look back to see mom and dad looking at my hook " we'll hear it is " I say welcoming them into the cove "nice place " said my brother" thanks I try to keep nice and neat " I say " ok let's get down to business there some thing you guys need to know " I say Braden nodded " mom dad it's me Jayden " I say they just sit there not believing it " mom dad it's true he told me last night he even answered all my questions " said Braden they still just stood there " ok fine if your really Jayden then what did I do for your fifth birthday" my dad asked "you took me fishing with Mathew and he caught a catfish that he threw in the air... I still laugh a that memory " I say there jaws just drop and look at me my mother the rushes and hugs me " my son I thought I lost you how did I this happen " she asked me looking up at me (animatronics are actually very tall like at least six and a half feat) " that there is a long story, you see my fifth night working here I oh wait yeah jus gotta say this first after hours the animatronics don't expect anyone after hours so they asume that I'm a metal endo skeleton the things they stick in the costumes and because it's against the rules here to not be wearing a costume so they come into my office and forcefully stuff me inside a suit " I say bu was then interrupted " well that doesn't sound so bad " said my dad " It wouldn't be if the suits weren't filled with a bunch of tech and wires that could cause death and imagine being forcefully stuffed inside a suit where all that is cutting into you yeah not so good yeah, now back to the point it was my fifth night and Freddy and others where all there just hanging out by the doors as I was ultamitley screwed and I may have insulted him a little bit then the power went out and I was kinda being sarcastic and said sorry then they grabbed me and took me back stage and stuffed me into this suit ultamitley causing me to die but I think my soul like possesed the suit I don't know, but when I woke up the manager talked to me and gave me a name oh and keep in mind that I didn't remember a thing and you guys can probably guess what he named me yeah he named me foxy and after a while I was shut down and I woke up the next night when josh the mechanic came in and adjusted my programming a bit and tried to download some update for the facial recognition for the rest of us so we'd recognize the new night guard but they tried to download if wiresly for Freddy, chica, and Bonnie witch ultamitley failed so I had to save Braden from being stuffed on the first night later though I talk to him cuz then he just seemed really familiar he told me he got the job to figure out what happened to me witch gave me a huge headache the I passed out I woke up inside my cove but this time I remembered so I ran down the hall to office but as I got there Braden shut the door causing me to slam my face into it and fall he then opened the door asked questions when I told him it was me but then I remembered when I was stuffed in a suit all the pain came back and I just started screaming quietly but when it subsided he started asking the questions i proved it was me and he the kinda hugged me and told me how much every one missed me since I dissapered and then whe had to leave for the night then I was suposed to do my new show and apparently Braden stopped by and watched then we just closed up the I pull that prank on you guys " I finish I then see there faces the looked pretty surprised dad the gets up and starts walking out " dad where are you going " I ask " giving this machines a piece of my mind " no dad wait it's okay it's not there fault they didn't know I was human they'd be crushed if they realized that they killed someone it would break their hearts " I say he looks at me and was about say something but " uh foxy we already know" I hear a choked voice say i quickly spin around to see depressed versions of Freddy,chica,and Bonnie " guys look it's not your-" I try to say " no foxy it is we didn't know we thought it's just how can you forgive us for something like that " said chica with tears in her eyes I try to say something but they left I then just hang my head sadly I then feel a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see my mother looking at me worried " I'm sorry that happened son but don't worry I promise it will get better " she then hugs me " oh I'm getting in on this " said Braden shortly my father got in the group hug I wrapped my arms around the missing these kinda moments " uh Jayden your uh hooks kinda digging into my side " said my brother I quickly back away from the hug pulling up my hook " sorry" I say we then look at each other and laugh the alarm rings on Braden's phone " well time to go, mom dad you should really watch his show today " he says as they leave I smile then get back to my spot.


	5. Explanations and the bite

**Yeah not much for this author note except that again prewriten stuff so I just decided to have the bite happen yeah that's it.**

 **After the show closing time**

I looked outside and heard voices from behind the main stage curtains I get up to the fabric as the voices are more audible " did we really do that to him did we really kill him " asked Bonnie " I'm afraid we did..." Said Freddy " no it can't be were friends we'd never do that to him right" asked chica " this was before chica we never even knew him then it makes sense why he thought he was going to die why he resisted why he closed the doors why he insulted us we... We killed him" said Freddy I then peek through the curtains to see them sitting in a circle heads hung in sadness " bit I forgave you guys remember you guys helped me and I stopped it from happening again you guys didn't know it's not your fault you were just obeying the rules " I say walking in they look at me still really sad " we've all made mistakes we've all done vac things and good things heck I once stole candy once you see even I've done things wrong before we make mistakes but we make up for them " I say they looked at me a little surprised " oh come on I was five you can't blame I didn't know any better " I say we all just laugh " there it is come on guys don't worry it's in the past there no reason to dwell on it come on guys group hug " I say then we just got into a big group hug " errh foxy your hook is kinda sharp " said Bonnie I quickly back away from the hug looking at my hook they just look at me and laugh I soon join them " you see guys no matter what happens you guys are friends " I say "thanks foxy " said chica " what she said " both Freddy and Bonny say in unison "well a guess I can tell you guys my real name its Jayden, Braden is or was I'm not sure but he's my brother " I say " hen nice name " said Freddy " you guys can still call me foxy I'm actually kind of used to it " I say "yeah i kinda like the name foxy a bit more " said chica " same" said Bonnie " here here " said Freddy then the intercom turned on " did the little brother make amends with his friends " said Braden teasingly " really did you have to bring up the fact that your older than me " I ask "yep" he replies " you know I have a hook right " I say he stops laughing the we start laughing " that's not funny " he says "aww come on I've been through worse " I say laughing even more " yeah and that is something you can also do to me so can you not bring that up as I sit in the office where it takes place " he says a smirk comes on my face along with the others " you guys thinking what I Thinking " I ask they nod " guys... Guys... Oh... Oh no guys don't you even I swear if I change the camera and one of you moved the head backstage I'm gonna disable you guys " I hear the camera switch " guys stop no !" He screams I then run down the hallway an look at him he puts the tablet down and looks at me " oh Jesus Christ god why just why uhh why are your eyes black well eye " he asked I the look in the small mirror and lift my eye patch to see my eyes are completely black then turn back to their normal color "uhhhh did you just see that" I ask him he nods " I have no idea what that was " I say then his alarm went off "well I'll see you tamarow and Im Gonna try to forget that " he says "me too well best to head back to the cove see you" I say and flip my eye patch back down and get ready

During the show

I was telling my crew one of my stories but then my jaw stopped working and froze open one of the staff came over to check it out and shined a light in my mout but I felt my gears turn and snap my jaw down clamping on his head the blood rushing into my mouth when some one punched me it made me let go but nicked me over landing in I part of the machine on the ride witch toor up some of my costume then everything just went black I woke up with a start and looked to the clock reading 12:50 am knowing that everyone knew what happened and didn't want to talk to anyone I then heard a camera turn on and I looked around to see they installed one inside my cove they must've after what happened then I heard it turn off I then heard the curtain open to see " Braden I don't want talk right now you know what happened" I say scared I might hurt him " yeah I know I also know that it wasn't your fault I know that there must have been something wrong and I heard that the Manager Looked into it and said that your jaw lagged and that's what happened" he said puting a hand on my shoulder " your my brother I'm not going to let your self mope around about something you had no control over " he said I look up at him " I'm pretty sure my endo skeletons broken " I say " yeah you lookpretty beat up I'm sorry to say this but they closed down pirate cove but they are gonna fix you up still because there reopening the old pizzeria but there putting you in parts and service don't worry though I'm getting a job there to" he said " what do the others think of me " I ask

" they know it's not your fault but there sad that your not going to be working at the new location" he said the others then walked in looking at me worriedly " I'm sorry foxy this happened don't worry we will visit you at the new location" said Bonnie " what are they gonna do without a pirate " I ask they locked even sadder " we heard that there replacing you " said chica that's what I thought " I kinda figured that would happen... So when does the new location open" I ask" tamarow " said Freddy I just sat there a few hours passed we made the most of it josh came by and gave me a few repairs it was almost six so I told the others that I was gonna power down for the night

The first night at the new location

I woke up looked around to find myself in the parts and service place I get up and open the door only to find it locked from the inside I the start nocking on the door with my hook "hello is there anyone there " I ask the door the opens I then see a white female fox animatronic "who are you" she ask "I could ask you the same question" I say she raises here eyebrow " ugh my names foxy the pirate yours" I say " vixey the pirate vixen " (I didn't like the name mangle and she was brand new so I changed it up a bit) she says I look at her confused " it's what they call a female fox" she says " ohhhh" I say she just walks off " FOXY!" I hear a familiar voice say I turn to my right only to be greeted by something ramming into me " ouch really chica " I say "yes really we haven't see. You since last night " she says I just roll my eyes well eye " I'm guessing the white fox is my replacement " I ask " yeah she's actually really nice "she said "why wouldn't I be" I hear the fox say " you know him" she asked chica " don't I this is foxy he was the original pirate fox your actually his replacement " chica says the foxes eyes widen and the parrot on her shoulder jaw dropped " I'm just a replacement " she asks a little hurt "afraid so but don't think you've got it bad I've been through worse... No offense" I say she just scowls at me " and what could be so bad that's worse then this " she asks anger in her voice " oh don't you know try being human once then being mistaken for an endo skeleton and being forcefully shoved in a suit where a bunch of wires and other tech brake your bones and slice wright throught you try dying then coming back try having to regain your memory then have to convince your family it's you try having your jaw lagg then bite some ones head off the try getting caught in a gear and having your suit torn up and endo skeleton bent and broken try finding out that because something you had no control over means that you get replaced and shoved in a storage closet! " I yell at her she stopped right there and looking at me surprised that I went through all that then the door opens " uh did I miss something " asked Braden " yep just got in a fight with my replacement because she thinks that she had the worst thing ever happen to her " I say marching back to the closet " foxy wait" vixey calls" just leave it he'll get over it he just needs time " Braden says a few minutes pass and vixey asks chica a question " hey chica did foxy really go through all that" x

Vixey asked " sadly yes it's a very long and depressing story but I can tell you" she says it took a while but she finished " wow I can't believe he went through that... What was his original name" vixey asked " my name was Jayden " I say walking out of the room "foxy look I'm sorry I was just hurt thinking that I was just a replacement then you said that you went through worse it just got me really mad I'm sorry" she said looking at me " it's okay I overreacted as well I just don't like being replaced it makes you feel hollow like no one cares " I say she just smiles " hey don't worry we may have gotten of on the wrong foot but I care" she said I smiled back


	6. Author note

**yeah sorry just needed to let you guys know that the chapters I posted where prewritten this is the early version they will be updated and fixed into the final copy later**


	7. Heads up

**I just wanna say the next chapter will be up when the older ones are finsihed and remade but dont worry I will have it out before you know it but i have a question im going to have a evil character but i cant decide if it should be golden Freddy or the puppet or springtrap so yeah PM or review your opinion for what i should do next**


	8. new found relationship

**Yeah it feels good to get the chapters out there now but same rules apply this will be updated later so mistakes here and there anyways on to the story.**

 **Weeken night**

It's been a few months since the bite and since I met vixey it was actually close to the day when I started working here well when I was still human at least over the months vixey kind admitted to me that she had a crush on me sooo yep ad that relationship to the list "morning foxy " I hear vixey say as she opens up parts in service " what day is it" I ask " it's Saturday so we can walk around during the day to " she said "morning love birds " I hear chica call from across the room then the main door opens " hey Braden did you get the day shift to now" I ask " yep working double now for extra cash" he said " oh hey foxy I heard that tamarow where getting a new animatronic " he said "can you guys not mistake me for a endo skeleton this time " he said I roll my eyes " dude that was one time and that wasn't even me I'm the one who had to save you " I say " yeah yeah" he replies "but hey if I do start acting weird lime that it's not my fualt becuase I haven't had my facial recognition updated in a while " I say jokingly but it's was also true so it's a posiblity " oh yeah real funny " he says " I'm serous I've been locked away in parts and service without upgrades it's a posiblity " I say his eyes widen " bit don't worry cuz I'm 60% sure that it won't happen " I say " dude your saying that your going to stuff me in a suit witch equals death man" he says " yeah I know remember I had that happen to me " I say smugly " just please if you do don't stuff me in a really stupid one like I don't know that cat one I saw back there " he says " no promises " I say " oh come on man " he said " is actually possible you'll get confused between them" vixey aksed " Im truelly not sure if I do start acting weird just make sure I don't hurt Braden " I say she nods I the got kinda bored and kept scratching drawings and writings with my hook on stuff the manager then came in inspecting the store he actually caught me this time scratching a drawing on a piece of wood I found " foxy what are you doing " he asked " got board so started sketching stuff " I say he just rolls his eyes hethen lpeaves after his daily inspection It was getting later and a box hot moved over to th spritzer corner But i Ain't sure what it was though after wondering around a bit this weird poster popped up on the wall showing a picture of a puppet with the words saying its me then I passed out

 **Yeah this is the only time I'm doing something in third person view**

Foxy eyes then turned black as he started to head down to the office when his brother saw him he waved and smiled but his expression fell when he saw his eyes " uhhh foxy why are you looking at me like that" he asked but got no answer as foxy got closer Braden sensed that something was wrong an ran out and down the hall to find the others " guys something's wrong with foxy his eyes turned bla-" he was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps but thankfully vixey was able to stop th charging foxy before he could do anything she then got him to calm down as his eyes turned normal he the collapsed and just sat there against the wall

 **Yep back to my perspective**

I just sat there how could I have done that did it have something to do with that poster it had to be I then get up and head to the office " uhhh Braden " I ask "your not gonna try and kill me again are you" he asks " look Braden I down know what happened there was this poster then I blacked out and that was it next thing I know is that vixey has me pinned against a wall" I say " i know yoi didnt do it willingly it was a lagit question" he said i juts look at him with a blank face " oh " i say "yeah sooo... You know kts almost the same day that i started working here errh well worked heh" i say " thats great i think i dont know since it kinda led to you know " he said i smile " well something good came out of it sorta and i got a second chance so thats good " i say " well my shift is almost over oh and before i forget mom and dad said they where coming by to visit tonight" he said gathering his stuff " well I'll see you when my next shift comes" He said " see you " i say i then head back to parts n service but i start to hear noises i then lean on the door to hear better " the manager said he wanted it by the prize corner " a man said " ok then what did they come up with this time " said another man " well from what i heard its suposed to be a puppet called the marionette he apranetly is suposed to give kids presents " replied the man. They must have just brought the new animatronic i should probably tell the others. After the clock turned to 12:00 i got up and knocked on the door when the door opened i was greeted by a new face it was the new guy the marrionette " who are you" he asked " im foxy im guessing your new here from what ive heard your called the marionette " i ask. He nodded " well marionette welcome to the family " i say " wait what family " he said " why us of course " i heard vixey say from behind him stamding next to her where freddy and the others "whoa re you " asked the marionette" oh where are my manners im vixey thast freddy,chica,and bonnie im asuming you already met foxy" she said. The marionette then nodded " well there is still soemone you need to meet oh yeah and he said that mom and dad where coming just to let you guys know" i said. At this moment rhe doors flung open " sorry im late mom and dads car broke down and i had to bring them to the mechanic and give them a ride " he said hurridly walking to his office (as for why he was driving he has a license he's sixteen) "dont sweat it " i say folowing him " oh braden we got a new member to the family ... Hey marionette come on hes here " i yell down the hall. He then comes walking down the hallway " again whos that" he asked for the thrid time. I sigh" marionette this is braden our nightguard/ my brother " i say. He just looks at me quizicly " but how where machines and hes human " he said" yep that there is a very long story " i say as i begin the story again

 **Meanwhile with my/his parents**

"Jayden never told me he had a girlfriend" drake said ( i just picked a random name fro my suposed father ) "is he you knwo ok ever since i heard what happened i feared that they scrapped him" alice said (same rules aply ) "hes fine a little depressed but hes trucking along " vixey said. Alice and drake frowned a little "so you and jayden are you know a couple " drake asked for the fiftieth time "speaking of witch where is he " alice asked " oh hes probably introducing the marionette to braden hes new " she said dryly " and probably telling his story again" she added" well lets go see him shal we " drake said getting up

 **Back in the office**

"Huh and that really happened " asked teh marionette. I was about to answer but then "yep it really happened after all he is my son and jayden you never told us you had a girlfriend " said drake from the hallway "ughhh i was afraid this was going to happen" i say anoyed " hey you dont ajve an atitude with me im your father " he said " and what are you going to do im now made of metal incase you havnt noticed wait dont tell me yojr going to take my hook huh " i say laughing a bit. Two minutes later im being dragged by the tail with a hookless hand " you know i was being sarcastic about the hook right " i say. I then hear laughter coming from the others " oh god thsi is just to funny" i heard chica laugh. Then vixey came over " oh your in trouble " she said with a wink. I just glare at her "oh dont give me that look you did soemthng bad and now you suffer the consequnces " she said gigling " i swear as soon as i get my hook back yo-" " thats enough jayden now sit here and think about how to treat your parents with respect " my dad siad and walked off after five minutes i get up and go to the kitchen to see chica laughing at stories about my childhood that my mother was telling " MOM!" I yell " oh shush yoir still in trouble " she said to me " can i at keast have my hook back " i say " here" she said as she handed me ky hook i soon atach it and go look for vixey afyer wondering about a little i find her looking out the window in kids cove i then sneak up on her then "FOXY STOP THAT TICKLES!" She yells as i tickle her "i cant you did something Bad and now you suffer the consequnces well at keast till you say that your sorry" i say smugly" never! Ahhh! Foxy stop " she laughs even more till she finnaly broke " ok ok im sorry im sorry " she yells still laughing " can you lovebirds keep it down im trying to cook " vhica said from the door wah " two things one we are not birds you are two i was just about to aince she said sorry" i say smugly "hey uhh jayden can we talk now" my parents ask " im guessing that were geting involvednwith the whole couple thing now " i sigh "yep" " lets get ot over with then"


	9. memories

**Hey guys this chapter was inspired by someone I haven't seen in five years when he came back his name will as well be in the story so yeah I even brainstormed this idea with him but I also want to respect my great uncle Matt who died recently so yeah**

 **A day after the girlfriend talk LOL**

Last nights talk was very embarrassing but hey tonight's bound to be better but as I walk in to the office I hear a song that reminded of the saddest moment of my life "Braden do you really need to bring back that memory " I ask as I hear the gingle to the song

Drink a beer by Luke Bryan

When I got the news today  
I didn't know what to say.  
So I just hung up the phone.

I took a walk to clear my head,  
This is where the walking led  
Can't believe you're really gone  
Don't feel like going home

So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer

Funny how the good ones go  
Too soon, but the good Lord knows  
The reasons why, I guess

Sometimes the greater plan  
Is kinda hard to understand  
Right now it don't make sense  
I can't make it all make sense

So I'm gonna sit right here  
On the edge of this pier  
Watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer

So long my friend  
Until we meet again  
I'll remember you  
And all the times that we used to...

... sit right here on the edge of this pier  
And watch the sunset disappear  
And drink a beer  
Drink a beer,  
Drink a beer.  
Yeah

"Well sorry but sometimes it's good to remember " he said "I know " I reply " oh hey i do have some good news though... I talked to the manager and he talked to the authorities and they where cool with it and.." He paused dramatically " you getting back in the show since the subject died down a lot your getting back on stage and your even performing with vixey " he said my jaw just dropped this was the best news I've heard since ever his watch then beeped and bells chimed in he then told me goodnight and told me to just head to kid cove tonight

 **Fast forward to the next day oh and there will be a small pov change like usual**

 **Braden's pov**

I was looking through the cameras (during his day shift) then I paused I saw someone me and Jayden knew since we where little but he moved to Arizona for five years I ran out of my office and into the dinning area "CALVIN!" I yelled he just turned around and smiled I then ran up to him and gave him a good hug "Braden it's been too long my friend how life been, what you doing here, and where's Jayden " he asked rapidly "yeah one ant a time please ok so first of all its ok I guess second i work here third he's gone"I say slightly lying to him "wait you mean Jayden's de-" he was about to say "yes sadly he actually worked here at the old location but then one night he just disappeared" I said he just nodded sadly "well I'm sorry to here that Jayden was a good friend" he said "hey you free tonight it's been to long since we hung out " he asked with sadness still present in his eyes "I can't I also work the night shift your welcome to help me out with work if you want " I say "sure I guess I will see you then aww I just love this place I used to go here all the time when I was little " he said "oh hey you should go check out the new attraction they

made " I say knowing Jayden would love to see him he just nodded and walked off

 **My pov**

"Arr ye mateys it'd be me cap'n foxy I be back from another adventure to be with ye mateys I'm sure vixey here has been holding my place as my first mate " I yelled to the audience god I missed this "YEAH" the kids yelled I look around nodding my approval but I pause when I saw a familiar face but I couldn't lose character so I had to keep going on " what adventures should we go on mateys". I wait till a hand goes up "we can go and fight skeleton pirates in side a temple " the young lad said god now I'm thinking like a pirate "argh that'd be the best adventure I've heard today come lads let the adventure begin " I yell with pride

 **Fast forward again to midnight**

" morning foxy I hope you had fun today " I heard vixey whisper in my ear "aye that'd be true I did have fun is Braden here already " I asked "yeah but he brought an endo skeleton with him so you know the rules " she said " yep that right I do but we should probably investigate first so we don't kill another person again " I say as we leave the cove and head to the main hallway "oh crap the foxes are gone Braden did somebody steal them"asked that same familiar voice "I wish yeah no they ahve a free roaming mode at night but there's more than meats the eye like in about three seconds you'll catch my drift " he said I then jumped in and " **skreeee"** I yelled scaring the day lights out of the person in the office " ah God Jesus " I heard him yell " hah o my god that never gets old " I say hunching over clutching my chest " yeah jokes over foxy and vixey nope he's not an endo skeleton" he said just as vixey was about to grab him " you know I was actaully about to grab him until you said that" I said he just looked at me a little shocked " really I'm surprised you didn't recognize Calvin " he said my jaw dropped again " wait I thought he moved five years ago " I say "wait how do they know me and Braden why area you talking to them and what's with the endo skeleton thing " he asked dumb struck I then sigh "well I was expecting to explain the story to someone else but not you well what can you do " I say then start the story after I finished he just sat there dumbstruck again "well that's a lot to take in so let me get this straight you died by being stuffed into a suit and are pretty much a animatronic now " he asked " yay we have a winner " I say "wow five years and you changed a lot like so much to the point that the only give away that it's you is your voice" he said in disbelief "It's been to long Calvin " I say giving him a hug "uhh Jayden your uhhh hook is kinda sharp" he said as I back away " why does that happen all the time first with Braden then with Bonnie and now you" I say "that many times huh " he asked I just nodded "so you moved back I see " I ask till I heard the music box stop " uhh hey Braden remember when I told you about that puppet poster and then the marionette came yeah I may have forgot to mention that he looked exactly like the puppet in the poster " I say just as something turns me around I only caught a glimpse of the puppets face then I blacked out

 **Thrid person view**

" I'm guessing that's why he attacked you because of a puppet " Calvin asked Braden "yep and we might wanto start running and find the others you to vixey come on I don't want the same thing happening to you " Braden yelled as they started running down the hall way "guys bad news the puppet he took control over foxy and basically what happened the other day when he tried to kill me also don't look at his face " Braden yelled their eyes widened as they saw foxy running down the hallway with pitch black eyes towards Braden and Calvin but luckily Freddy waited at the edge of the hallway out of sight and when foxy got close he just put his arm in front of him witch caused him to snap out of it "wow the puppet is hung up on killing you huh Braden " Calvin said jokingly "really Calvin now is not the time for your jokes " Braden siad rolling his eyes then music box went back to playing

 **Back my foxyness LOL**

"Well new rule I'm not aloud by the prize corner " I say rubbing my head "and Freddy that hurt " I say as I get up "I'd say that's a good idea " Braden said "what me saying ow that's not much of an idea " I say "now the prize corner thing also am I the one who tried to kill their brother " Freddy said "well sorry but you can blame the puppet for that " I say " why what did the puppet do " he asked "oh yeah remember before when I was about to uhh stuff Braden yeah I passed out when I saw a poster with a puppet on it that just so happened to be the marionette and when I looked at his face just now that again happened so yeah " I explain "well yep the new rule is definitely a good idea" he said "Actually I have a better idea why don't we just say the puppets being weird and greed to kill me he'll see it as a danger to the kids and get rid of him" Calvin said "huh that's not half bad an idea" then the bell went off "oh crap guys you gotta get into your places" Braden yells

 **Excuse me important announcement I might not be on as much because my iPad actually belongs to the school so I won't have it for a while (like the whole summer ) but don't worry I will be on still because I just gotta log in to my acount and there I will be on here still so dorm worry but I won't been as much**


	10. how friends treat eachother pt 1

**My friend Lenord wanted to be included so yeah and we brainstormed but this is a very short chapter but with a very important impact**

 **The night Lenord broke into the pizzeria Lenords pov**

I wanted to know what happened to my friend so this wasn't my best idea but I broke into the pizzeria where he worked I had a feeling that when he got this job and told me his insane story that it's at least a start but hey this is for knowing how my friend died

 **My pov and I'm probably gonna traumatized him**

I was walking around the dinning area with vixey but then I heard the lock turn and word thing is that Braden had the night off today so why was the lock turning "yes first time I pick a lock and it works and what the " said a suspicious endo from outside "hey what are you doing without your suit " I aksed " yep Jayden wasn't insane " he said

 **Lenords view**

 **"** Yep he wasn't insane " I say and punch the fox in the face I think knocking him out then tho other one lunges at me but I side step only to run into a giant bear "now that wasn't very nice come on we'll forgive you as soon as your in your suit " he says the fox wakes back up his eyes looking angry And he takes me over to the back room and on the table waiting for me was a black bunnie suit that looked kinda creepy

 **Lenord I'm sorry it's not my fualt its programming even though you punched me in the face LOL yeah Len if your reading this I'm letting some other writers decide on on wether you should get stuffed into shadow Bonnie I kinda wanto stuff you though lOL oh he just replied Lenard your gonna die today (insert the creepiest evil laugh in here while thinking of something funny ) looks like I'm write the next chapter early :)**

 **Question is it bad that I'm having a lot of fun with stuffing him**


	11. how friends treat eachother pt 2

**Well the early chapter is here and I'm having to much fun with thisLOLLOLOL evil LOL LOL**

 **My pov as for when I stuff Lenard**

" stop struggling your only gonna make it worse it's not like your gonna die well I did but that's not the situation here " I say "oh wait a minute are you saying that- ahhhh" he was about to say but then he got pushed into the suit (5 minutes later ) "ow I feel like I just died and got shoved back together " I heard the just found out not animatronic say "well after seeing the blood I kinda feel bad but yeah that's what happened so yeah I basically killed you and I'm sorry but it's not my fualt " I say his eyes widen " wait you remember your human life " I ask him he just nods " oh wow that didn't happen to me that's not fair " I say " oh wait you where trying to say something before I kinda killed you " I ask him " on yeah so your saying that your Jayden " he asked my eyes widened as well "wait wait I know you sounded like him but are you saying your Len-" I was about to say " yep you just killed your best friend by shoving him in a suit and now he's a Bunny" he said sarcastcly" I told you it was programming " I said he just turned around "I practcly revived you dude fine I'm telling you what happened"

 **Before Len got activated**

"Wait guys stop that's blood he's human" I say as I saw the Crimson red "don't worry foxy that's just oil" chica said "is oil red " I ask " oh no " Bonnie said " yep here you guy lets just finish getting him in so he at least gets a second chance " I say

 **Back to the argument**

"I thigured out you where human but you where already dead I just gave you a second chance plus you punched me in the face " I said " two things one you where going to kill me two you already killed me and in fact why did you wait don't answer that you weren't insane where you about the endo thing huh" he asked "yep that's why I'm like this and it's still your fualt for braking in " I say " fine I give I forgive but I'm still going to put salt in the wound for this " he said " here I'll introduce you to the others " I say as we walk out of the room " no need we could here your yelling from here " said Freddy right behind Lenard " oh Jesus don't do that " he said " foxy he's just as jumpy as you where well before you Third night atleast then you just started getting all mad at us " said Freddy " oh did you really have to bring that up that was still the scariest weak of my life and it didn't end well now did it " I say he just looked at the floor guilty " hey fredd don't worry it's behind us where still friends " I say apologetically he smiles " wait your friends with your killers " asked Len " dude shhhh it's a sensitive subject your gonna make them feel bad " I say smacking his bunny ear onto his eye " really did you have to do that you kinda reminded me I'm a bunny now" he said "and what's wrong with bunnies " asked Bonnie lens eyes widened " no nothing at all i mean I don't like the being killed part about it " he said hastily " I thought I said to not talk about that " I say glaring at him with my eye " ok no offense but the one eye glare your giving me isn't very intimadating " he said but then the door opened " Braden I thought you weren't working tonight " I asked trying to hide the giant black bunny behind me " I didn't just thought I'd visit and is that another wait don't tell me you did that " he asked I nodded guilty " dude really and I know it's you Len I told you I'd let you in and you don't wait and now you and foxy really I just " he started turning really red because of how mad he was at us " Braden I told you it's programming I'm sorry " I said he just walked out and locked the place back up and drove off

 **Oh snap yeah it might have changed based one what Lenard says about this but hey yeah tension and stuff yea And Lenard I enjoy Ed Every second of stuffing you**


	12. puppet fight

**Don't worry I'm not dead I just got rid of my iPad so I have to use my computer and my parents are very strict about it (I wouldn't blame them I've gotten addicted to things on the internet before on here ) so I'm not gonna be on as much anyways on to the story that I've Been pre writing for days**

 **Still my pov**

"Well that just happened " I say "but what did Braden mean whence said he'd let you in " I. Asked Leonard " um we'll you see when I started looking for you I asked Leonard if he could let me in so I didn't have to break in but you know how I'm impatient and he called and said that his car broke down and he was running late and I decided we'll looks like I'm breaking in honestly I was going to lock it back up but you can see what happened " he said gesturing to himself " ok then " I Hear Freddy say" well now let's get back to introductions then we can think about Braden " he said

"We'll I'm Freddy fazber as you might've known and this is Bonnie and chica " he said " now what should we tell Braden " I ask " you men what you should tell Braden your his brother I think it would make it easier " said chica " fair point well looks like I'm just gonna wing it " I say chica just looks at me confused " it's a metaphor like you just do it instead of making a plan " I explain she just nods

 **The next night**

I step off the stage and head towards the main entrance waiting for the doors to open I look at the lock just to make sure but find it already locked up so I head to the office to find Braden sitting there deep in thought "uh Braden" I say he looks up " look I know why your hear jayden it's just I have had time to think and i know it's not your fault it was just kinda surprising that you did that It just kinda scares me thinking that I could be next " he said " Braden if I ever did that it would be under two reasons 1 somone hacked my facial recognition 2 the puppet forced me I'm not saying I couldn't do it I'm saying that I wouldn't want to do it" I say " well that's is slightly comforting so I can deal but since I knew that something like this would happen I brought some thing to lighten up the mood " he said pulling out a xbox 1 console and are favorite game we played together "since when did you get an xbox 1 " I asked " um yesterday " he said "so you wanna play some walking dead survival instinct " he asked " um Braden I only got one hand and you need a tv " I said " there's a tv in the managers office and I got the key " he said "yeah but still only one hand " I said "we'll you can watch if you want " he said ( 20 minutes later ) " dude you got the axe hah your so gonna own them " I say " what are you guys doing "asked Freddy " oh just watching Braden play some walking dead " I say " hah decapitation the walker didn't stand a chance " I say " ahhh no hugs " Braden yelled as a walker grabbed him (in the game of course ) " aww man I thought you would've made it well next time we should probably watch the corners for walkers " I said " I'm very confused what is this anyway " said Freddy " oh it's a game where your a guy named Darrel ( he's my favorite in the walking dead series ) and you got to survive and travel while there's a bunch of zombies or as we call them walkers " I explained "interesting mine if I watch " he asked " not at all" I said the tv turned off "aww what happened we almost beat it " said fredd but then out of no where freddy lounged at me "whoa freddy whats gotten into you" I asked then I caught a glimpse of his eyes" dang it its the puppet braden gte behind me and if I start acting weird run and get the others" I yelled as freddy lounged again I really wish that calvin hadn't forgot to tell the manager the plan for the puppet freddy then swings a chair at me hitting in the torso smashing the chair he tries land another hit on me but I move to the side and swing my hook at him but he catches it and hits me square in the face knocking me to the ground "braden get help" I whispered to him he nodded and started running towards the stage freddy then lifted me up and punched me in the face sending me flying across the room I hit the wall and to my right I could see the hallway where the other where staring I could feel that my jaw was unhinged I could see vixey start to run to me then freddy grabbed and was about to hit me with another chair but then I saw a yellow blurr crash into freddy sending him to the ground unconsoius

I then see chica hold out a hand so I can get up "thanks" I said she nodded" why was freddy attacking you" she asked " one word : puppet " I say she looked really mad " calvin better confront the manager about this soon" she said I just nodded then vixey came running at me then hugged me " ow vixey careful im still really hurt" I say " sorry I was just so worried " she said then freddy woke up looking normal " uhh what happened " he asked " to sum it up puppet controlled you and you nearly killed foxy " chica said angrily freddy gasped " I ... no that's not possible" he said in disbelief " freddy I don't wanto be rude but we kinda killed him before " bonnie said " he has a point fredd plus im the one with a unhinged jaw and a very beat up costume " I said " foxy im so sorry I didn't even know what was going on " he said " don't worry fredd it wasn't your fault " I said then bradens alarm went off " I gotta go guys ill tell the manager the puppet malfunctioned and attacked you so that he can repair you and get rid of him " he said " thanks braden"

 **well theres the tenth and ive been really impaitient cuz of some technical difficulties so here are my unfinixhed chapters**


	13. friday night fun

**well here is 11 I kinda ran out of ideas so just came up with a bunch of family fun**

radioactive from imagine dragons

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"huh I never knew you liked to sing" said chica as I finished singing " well you don't know everything " I said playfully " Braden remember my favorite song can you put that on " asked Leonard " sure

sail from awnolation

Sail  
This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
Blame it on my ADD baby

This is how an angel dies  
Blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my ADD baby

Sail, sail  
Sail, sail, sail

Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself)  
Blame it on my ADD baby

Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my ADD baby

Sail, sail  
Sail, sail, sail

La la la la la la, la la la la la la  
la la la la la la, la la la la la la

Sail, sail  
Sail, sail  
Sail, sail  
Sail, sail, sail

the others just stared at him weird " what its a good song " he said I juts laugh " oh don't make me do it foxy I will put it on and embarrass you hard" he threatened my eyes widened "oh no len im begging you don't " I say but it was too late he pressed the button on the radio

kick the dust up by luke bryan

All week long it's a farmin' town  
They're makin' that money grow  
Tractors, plows with flashing lights  
Backin' up a two lane road  
They take one last lap around  
That sun up high goes down  
And then it's on, come on  
Girl kick it on back  
Z71 like a Cadillac

We go way out where  
There ain't nobody  
We turn this cornfield  
Into a party  
Pedal to the floorboard  
Eight up in a four door  
Burnin' up a back road song  
Park it and we pile out  
Baby, watch your step now  
Better have your boots on  
Kick the dust up  
Back it on up  
Fill your cup up  
Let's tear it up, up  
And kick the dust up

at this point I couldn't help but sing and dance along

Bar downtown they got a line  
Of people way out the door  
$10 dollar drinks, it's packed inside  
I don't know what they're waitin for  
Got me a jar full of clear  
And I got that music for your ears  
And it's like knock, knock, knock goes the diesel  
If you really wanna see the beautiful people

We go way out where  
There ain't nobody  
We turn this cornfield  
Into a party  
Pedal to the floorboard  
Eight up in a four door  
Burnin' up a back road song  
Park it and we pile out  
Baby, watch your step now  
Better have your boots on  
Kick the dust up  
Let's back it on up  
Fill your cup up  
Let's tear it up, up  
And kick the dust up

Just follow me down 'neath the 32 bridge  
Y'alla be glad you did

We go way out where  
There ain't nobody  
We turn this cornfield  
Into a party  
Pedal to the floorboard  
Eight up in a four door  
Burnin' up a back road song  
Park it and we pile out  
Baby watch your step now  
Better have your boots on  
Kick the dust up  
Back it on up  
Fill your cup up  
That's what's up, up  
Let's kick the dust up

after that I just sat down embarrassed every one was staring at me with there mouths open " that was actually pretty good braden put on another " said vixey I juts smiled and goy ready

play it again by luke again

She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate  
Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate  
I was lookin' for her boyfriend,  
Thinkin', "No way she ain't got one."  
Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love  
Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup  
Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck  
She jumped up and cut me off

She was like, "Oh, my God, this is my song.  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long.  
Sittin' 'round, waitin' for it to come on and here it is."  
She was like, "Come here boy, I wanna dance."  
'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out  
And she gave me a kiss  
And she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."  
And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."

I'd gave that DJ my last dime  
If he would have played it just one more time  
But a little while later we were sittin' in the drive in my truck  
Before I walked her to the door  
I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM, too  
But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove  
Man, you should have seen her light up

She was like, "Oh, my God, this is my song.  
We've been listenin' to the radio all night long.  
I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is."  
She was like, "Come here boy, I wanna dance."  
'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."  
And she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."

The next Friday night  
We were sittin' out under the stars  
You should have seen her smile  
When I broke out my guitar

She was like, "Oh my God, this is my song.  
I've been listenin' to the radio all night long.  
Sittin' 'round, waitin' for it to come on and here it is."  
She was like, "Come here boy, I wanna dance."  
'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand  
Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss  
And she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."  
And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again  
Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again

at the end I was looking at vixey and she blushed slightly I smiled the yet another song

that's my kinda might from luke ( hes a really good artists)

I got that real good feel good stuff  
Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck  
Rollin' on 35s  
Pretty girl by my side

You got that sun tan skirt and boots  
Waiting on you to look my way and scoot  
Your little hot self over here  
Girl hand me another beer, yeah! (oh oh oh-oh)

All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner  
Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!

Might sit down on my diamond plate tailgate  
Put in my country rock hip-hop mixtape  
Little Conway, a little T-Pain, might just make it rain

You can hang your t-shirt on a limb  
Hit that bank and we can ease on in  
Soak us up a little moonlight  
You know I know what you like, yeah! (oh oh oh-oh)

All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner  
Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
Yeah, that's my kind of night! (oh oh oh -oh)

My kind of your kind of its this kind of night  
We dance in the dark and your lips land on mine  
(Oh)  
Gonna get our love on  
(Oh)  
Time to get our buzz on

All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown  
But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out  
Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat  
Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner  
Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
(oh)  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
(oh)  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
(oh)  
Yeah, that's my kind of night!  
(Oh)  
(Oh) Come on

that was the last song I took a bow and then they laughed " you never told us you where all hillbilly and stuff " said chica teasingly " well I havnt told you a lot of things " I say " oh like what " vixey asked " uhhh well hows about that I have ADD and sometimes when I didn't take my pills well when I still took them I kinda talked to myself ( this is all actually true) and umm I played football umm some other things that I don't wish to talk about" I said " well my plan failed " said leonard " they allways do len they allways do " I said jokingly he punched me in the shoulder playfuly


	14. (AN)

**is it over is the puppet gone nope the nightmares not over yet because my organal plan is making a comeback and its "partialy censored spoiler" purple " more garbled stuff" trap I hope those two words didn't give it away any ways also ive been thinking back to what someone said to me and im thnking of making sort of a parelel story to this but where foxy is a separate character and I make a knew one so ill put that up shortly**


	15. the nightmare continues

**hey guy I know I haven't updated this story in a while but im back and I will be updating my parallel of this story later anyways onto the story**

 **foxys pov**

its been a year since the bite 4 months since we got rid of the puppet and 3 months since I killed Leonard things have changed we now have two guards my brother and calvin mom and dad went on a cruise a week ago and they took braden with them since they couldn't take me since a giant mechanical fox walking around on a boat would be pretty out of place plus I work here cant be missed right now im just sitting here with calvin in the office wondering what to doo with our lifes " you know I realy wish I could've gone on the cruise " I told him " yeah but then you couldn't have anything to do because one your surrounded by water and two you couldn't do any of the water fun stuff you short circuit and id have to fix you ( calvin is good with technical stuff ) so yeah" he said I just nodded then leonard walked in " hey len" I said he nodded " things have gotten kinda boring huh" he asked we all nodded " oh I had an idea since we are for sure past the stuffing in a suit thingwhy don't we just play it like it was before but where not gonna stuff them in a suit " he asked " ehs ure why not " I said then looked at calvin for a response " uhhh you guys do know that I have no clue what to do right " he said I then explained how the freddy head worked and stuff and since there was no music box to whind I just told len to wait in the prize corner and to move from there I went back to the cove and then before we could begin the door was kicked and a group of people came in " hey josh this was a good idea huh robbing a pizzeria no one would expect it " said one of them " shut up jack there could be a guard here or something " the other guy said I then looked at the camera and signaled calvin to look at cam 6 then red light turned off and I heard a noise come from the office then footsteps coming down the hall " what the hell do you guys think your doing" he yelled at the group the group looked at him then " steve knock him out " I heard someone say then he did just that I came running out of the cove and tackled him one of them hit me in the face with a crowbar I fell back and then one of them drew a gun on me " ok who the hell are you out of the costume now " he said I decided why not have a little fun with this " tis be no costume lad and ye be walking the plank for that " I said my eyes bleeding to black I then flipped my eyepatch down then freddy bonnie and chica came off the stage and vixey came out of the cove and leonard started approaching from the prize corner I gave them a toothy grin they started shaking then " boo" they all scattered and ran for the door I then closed the door behind them then we all started laughing then calvin woke up "who what where " he said " don't worry calvin we took car of it " I said " please don't tell me you killed them " he asked " nahh we just gave them a good scare even len here wet and was like -" I was interrupted by len repeating what he said " one of us one of us one of us" he said in a demonic voice we all started laughing again then the clock rung signaling it was 6 " well best to head back to the cove " I said as i was about to head in

 **ism**

 **ism**

 **ismherrr**

i spun around to see no one there i just shrug and head into the cove i swear i heard some one

 **im still here**

 **if you guys don't get it you see after the demo of five nights at freddys 1 theres a picture of springtrap that says im still here so yeah thunderbird 22 signing off**


	16. Freddy remembers

**hey guys im back that's all I have to say on to the story**

 **unkown pov**

" oh they don't even know there all souls they never knew they don't even remember that night " I laughed to myself " they don't even know im here I might rise again they might remember they all thought they where real animatronics they never questioned why they where sentient oh they'll remember I mean who could forgot my spring lock failure " I said

 **im still here**

 **foxys pov**

" why do I keep hearing that voice " I asked myself I just shrug I turn to see vixey not awake yet but it was 12 right I step off the stage and head to the main stage to see the others havnt left either then I hear laughter this wasn't like a happy playful laugh its sounded like a maniacal laugh " I swear if the puppet returned some how im going to impale his face with my hook " I said

 **save them**

"what the who keeps saying stuff like that" I ask aloud

 **im still here**

" seriously who's there "

 **save them purple man**

 ****"what the heck is going on" I ask once more " save them " I hear it say again then I turn around to see what looked like bonnie except his ear was missing and he was golden and destroyed then

it spoke " you cant" it said then everything went black I woke up to vixey shaking me around " foxy are you okay you wouldn't wake up " she said looking worried " yeah just had a bad dream " I said " maybe you should go see Freddy he's good with these kinda things " she said I then headed for the main stage " hey Freddy can I talk to you in private " I ask him he nods and leads me to the supply closet " you see vixey started shaking me when I wouldn't wake up and I was having a dream and im not sure if it meant something or not so she said to come see you " I explained he nodded and grabbed a chair to sit on "ok so its started out as I woke up but non of you guys where then I heard this maniacal laughter then I kept hearing voices saying im still here save them and purple man then I turned around and there was like a broken golden version of bonnie that said you cant" I said Freddy looked almost shocked like as if he remembered something important " foxy im very glad you came to me about this after all these years I finally remember " he said I just gave him a confused look " you remember that you didn't remember when you where human and braden triggered it to come back " he asked I nodded then my eyes widened " holy crap your saying that you bonnie and chica where all human " I asked he nodded " that's not the whole story foxy you see way back when we where kids a man dressed in purple he murdered the three of us " he said " huh well that would explain why we are all sentient... wait then what about vixey " I asked " well as I recall they made other models of us and vixey I think may have been a previous guard that was locked up till the reopening but they got rid of the other models and kept vixey I think" he said " well we have something in common then " I said

" should we tell the others " I asked he shook his head " I don't think its a good idea to bring back the memory " he said I nodded then went to back to the cove

 **story took a major turn huh im very proud of that I sure fooled you and made you think it was going to one of those stories where they where real animatronics I was actually planning this for a very long time**


	17. Vixey remembers

**now I never realized I only did these few povs whitch where braden and me so here we are**

 **vixeys pov**

I waiting for foxy in the cove when he got there he looked really shooken up " foxy whats the matter you look really shooken up " I asked " you might wanto sit down for thise one vix " he said I did so wondering what was up " you see I just had a talk with freddy I told him about my dream and this reminded him something you remember when I told you that my memory was triggered by braden " he asked me I nodded " well you see this kinda happened again you see freddy bonnie and chica all used to be human some one murdered them and stuffed them in the suits fredy said thatwe shouldn't tell the others yet but he brought up something else... you see you ughhh used to be human to" he said I just stood there shocked " foxy are you sure cuz its not triggerening any-" I was interrupted by all my memories returning to me " vix you and I where bot guards here " he said I nodded " and freddy did the same thig that he did to you to me " I said remembering he nodded " aww man I don't even know if my parents are still in town or if my sister is ok or or " I was interrupted by him hugging me " its ok vix im sure we can figure something out I mean me and braden still hang out together " he said smiling at me " your right plus we can just find them in the phone book and I don't know call them some meeting thing or discussion type deal " I said " hey you know its almost the day when we met " he said I nodded " hey foxy theres just a lot on my mind could you give me a minute " I asked he nodded and left

 **foxya pov**

I quickly ran to the office I hadn't planned that she be upset but im gonna make it up to her and grabbed braden and the phone book ( braden akready knows) " braden I need your help you see I told vixey about her being human and all and um I was thinking you could get her parents and the rest of her family here " I asked him he

just looked at me " I cant guarantee anything but ill try " he said I thanked him and left

 **bradens** pov

I grabbed the phone and started dyaling some numbers " uh hello is this alexis " I asked " yes" she answered " ugh im a night guard at freddy fazbears pizza I unbderstand that your daughter had a missings report filed here " I said " where are you going with this " she asked " I may be able to shine some light on her disappearance if you could just bring your other daughter and " I was interrupted " well be there in 5 " she said then hung up 5 minutes later they came in " wow they sure had some improvements since the last time I was here " said vixeys sister " hi im braden ughhh my brother used to work here and the same thing happened to him so I looked into it and found out about your daughter ughh I may have found the reason " I said " what happened to her " she asked " well according to the introduction for night guards if a death has occurred a missings perons report will be filed within 90 days of the occurrence " I said she looked at me sad " but theres more to it than that you see the animatronics at night theyre put on a free roaming Mode and ugh they don't recognize people at night and well they think your animatronic so they forcefully stuff you in a suit witch will cause death from the animatronics parts I know exactly where your daughter and my brother went " I said they looked at me a little shocked " of course they fixed the bug and they are working fine now even can talk to them to " I said " you mind showing us where she is " asked Alexis I nodded then led them to pirates cove " now before we go in I want you know the same thing happened to my brother and not to freak out " I said when we went in I saw foxy and vixey standing on the stage looking deactivated " is she inside one of those " she asked " yes the white on is your daughter the red one is my brother ... But there's more to the picture you see how about I just show you " I said then vixey ran up and hugged her mother " mom I missed you so much " she said then her mother fainted and her sister looked scared " uh vix I think she fainted " said foxy from behind her " I would to I mean I almost did when I saw foxy " I said I then looked at her sister who was looking at me in confusion and fear I kneeled down to her " hey it's ok it's just your sister it may not seem like it but it is " she looked at me even more confused then her mom woke up " Braden what just happened " she asked " I think it'd be better if your daughter explained " I said gesturing to vixey she looked at me confused " are you saying that the ten foot tall mechanical coyote is my daughter " she said " wo hold the phone we aren't coyotes where foxes " said foxy I nodded " Oh my god thank you foxy I needed this " said vixey hugging foxy he hugged back smiling " it's no problem plus one guard to another " he said she laughed her mother just stood there dumbfounded " ugh vix I think you should probably tell her what's going on " foxy said " right yeah your in for a story you see back when I applied for the job ugh Freddy and the others ugh still thought the night guards where ends skeletons ugh the second week was the hardest and eventually I ran out of power and yeah got stuffed in a suit and got deactivated for a very long time til the reopening " she said " wait wait you survived til the second week that's not fair I only got to day five " said foxy " ok so your saying you got killed and are possessing an animatronic suit " vixeys mom said we all nodded " your not my daughter there is no way that this is possible " she said vixey imeadetly looked sad and went back to the stage " vix wait cmon " foxy said going after her " it's true the same thing happened to my brother I mean go ask her for proof ask a question only she would know " I said she sighed and went in

 **Foxy pov**

" vix it's ok I mean it took me a while to convince my parents " I said hugging her I then saw her mother walk in I got up and walked over " hurt her again and I'll make you believe in possion of suits" I told her I waited by the door eaves dropping " if you really are my daughter answer me this what was your all time favorite thing to do " she asked I saw vixey lift her head up looking at her " art " she said I then heard a gasp and saw her hugging vixey " you really where telling the truth oh I'm so sorry I treated you like that " I heard her say " it's ok mom I missed you a lot" I heard her say I then walked back in and gestured to vixey about me and her " oh uh mom there's something I have to tell you " she said then she whispered to her the her eyes widened " you have a boyfriend " she literally yelled " yep " she said then I walked and wrapped an arm around her smiling "that she does " I said

 **Hey guys so I gave it some thought and I'm gonna have a few more chapters before spring trap gets involved so pretty much it's gonna be like Bonnie remembers then Chicago remembers type de also yeah oh school is coming up for me so yeah and I'm also doing foot ball again so go Hawks woooo**


	18. Springtrap unleashed finnaly

**Hey guys I'm back its both with great pleasure and sadness that we have reached the end of the line with out a further ado on to the story**

 **Foxys pov**

Freddy told Bonnie and chica about the past they didn't take it all that well but they recovered from there depression but things just aren't right I've been getting the nightmares more frequently now and I've been even halucanating now thinking that I see as Freddy called it springtrap so here I am wondering the halls of a nightmare " **oh is the little fox angry** " it laughed maniacally " **soon the time will come and you'll see what your friends have feared for so long soon I will have my revenge "** it said I rolled my eyes " it's an eye for an eye you killed them your already even " I said annoyed " **oh but that's where your wrong oh so very wrong don't you see I enjoy the sight of blood if I can't leave this retched place because of this suit malfunctioning then how can I get that** " it said the it appeared in front of me I lashed out at it with my hook ripping up its already damaged form " **when you wake up the only thing you'll know is fear I'll be playing in the blood of your brother and destroy your precious vixey "** it said my eyes widened " get back here you ugh " I said trying to hit him again but then the world started to fade and I woke up to vixey shaking me again " foxy what happened you where thrashing around " said Bonnie ". Springtrap Freddy did you say he was still in the building " I asked he nodded" guy he's planning something either he's online and possessed the suit or the puppet did some thing I saw the puppet poster in my nightmare " I said they all just stood there then there was the sound of the puppets music box and heavy metallic footsteps the I looked to the entrance of kids cove and there it was the puppet with its smile and something that brought me so much anger and annoyance " missed me brats " said springtrap Freddy's eyes widened along with the others then puppet leaped out and wrapped around me with its long limbs restraining me while springtrap attacked the others vixey managed to slip out and grabbed the puppet by the throat " your not hurting my foxy again " she said as she ripped the puppets head off literally I just looked at her " remind me to never get on your bad side " I said then rushed and tackled springtrap as he was about to attack Freddy and impaled his forearm with my hook " vixey go tell Braden and Calvin what's going on " I said she nodded and ran off but what I didn't expect was for chica to run and lock herself in the kitchen I mean he did kill them I'd be pretty scared too but she did kinda also abandon us springtrap then grabbed me by the neck with his other arm and thew me against a wall as he got up and started approaching me then Freddy did the whole chair thing to him I winced a little I know what it feels like to be beat with a chair by Freddy I then tackled springtrap out of the cove and threw him against one of the arcade games " it's two against one you know " I said as Bonnie threw a punch at him " make that three against one " said chica as with a wrench she must've found in parts and service as she swung it against springtrap so knee make a large dent in his knee hindering his walk i looked over seeing vixey running towards us while I was distracted springtrap grabbed the wrench chica had and yanked it out of her hand and hit me in the face with it and hit Freddy's shoulder vixey snuck up behind him and grabbed him smashing his face into the screen of an arcade game reapeadetly I then grabbed him by the neck with my hook and flung him towards a wall but he looked at us and ran towards parts and service I chased after him only to find no one there I stood there confused when Freddy came in his face had the same expression then a part of the wall opened like a secret door and there was sky blue old withered plastic hand on the other side that then became a old withered sky blue version of Bonnie along with other versions of Freddy and chica " I'm guessing there the toy models that you mentioned " I said to Freddy but they had no expression and where twitching " they aren't sentient like us they don't have a soul inside them springtrap must've messed with there coding and made it so they would attack us " he sId as toy Bonnie lounged at me I dodged and hit him with my hook smashing his plastic shell but toy chica and toy Freddy both jumped at me not grabbing onto me as they threw me to the floor chica grabbed both of them and threw them at springtrap as he came out of the secret room I looked down at toy Bonnie and impaled his plastic shell and threw the ending skeleton on his head deactivating him chica grabbed her counterpart and held her still as I did the same to her leaving only toy Freddy and springtrap I glared at him my eye bleeding to black from my anger he took a step back I then remembered that a certain friend of mind said he was gonna take a nap back here " Leonard grab him" I said springtrap was then grabbed and pushed back to me he looked at me straight in the eye " who's the one who's scared now huh " I said raising my hook but then toy Freddy threw Leonard into me knocking me over Freddy grabbed his counter part and ripped out part of his circuitry making him twitch even more before it just fell and deactivated leaving only springtrap who pinned me and was about to do the same to me and rip out my circuitry before Bonnie grabbed him and threw him at a wall he looked at me as I grabbed him by the neck and raised him " I think I saved them " I said he just smiled evilly " you can't " he said before I drove my hook through his face deactivating him permanently the everything faded to black everything was gone I looked around only see into blackness then one by one Freddy Bonnie and chica appeared then vixey then Calvin then Braden the mine and vixeys parents what surprised me the most though is that we where all human all of the sudden a golden version of Freddy appeared " _**I'm golden Freddy I am the one who made that all of you had a second chance after that man took your lives now that he's gone you all have the chance to be free and move on and join the rest of your family in the after life**_ " he said gesturing to me vixey and the others " but me and foxy still want to be together and be with the rest of are family " said vixey hugging me " we don't wanna leave them either they're are friends " said Bonnie " I honestly don't have any dead relatives so I'd practically have no one in the after life so I chose stay plus Jayden's my best friend " said Leonard chica agreed with Bonnie but that just left one person we all turned to Freddy " guys I miss my parents you understand right if I wanna leave " he said I put my hand on Freddy's shoulder " you do what you gotta do Freddy you wanna see your parents go for it we won't forget you " I said he looked at me and smiled " _**is this your final answer theres no turning back after its done**_ " he said we all nodded the there was a blinding light and we where all in the pizzeria and nothing was broken I looked around seeing that i was in the cove I turned to my right and saw vixey but this time she was an animatronic I looked down see I got that I was to again we both walked out into the party room seeing that Bonnie chica where there but Freddy was still on the stage I walked up to him and touched him seeing no reaction I felt as if I was going to cry but seeing how I can't do that I looked at the others they all looked just as sad I then looked to the hall way seeing everybody else Leonard came out of parts and service and looked at Freddy with a sad look my mom then came and hugged me we all kinda just stood there looking at Freddy's lifeless form knowing that it's what he wanted " some day Freddy we'll see eachother again someday " I said everybody nodded this is my story I was killed by some of the best friends I ever had and ended up killing my best friend maybe it's a good thing I didn't survive the fifth night I wonder what would have happened if I did but one things for sure we all learned a valuable lesson here a black and white picture doesn't tell the whole story cuz there will always and I mean always more to the picture

 **Oh my god it done the nightmare actually is over I hope you guys enjoyed it I really enjoyed writing this story I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a sequel I don't know what to write about next but none the less I apriceate you guys for all your support but don't worry guys I still have two things to hold you over till I make a sequel my parallel story rattles adventure and my truth or dare of this this has been thunderbird 22 signing off**


	19. A new nightmare

**This is just a reminder so more people know the sequel to there's more to the picture is out its called nightmares Reactivated hope you guys like it took me a while to make it**


End file.
